Chloe and the Yellow Cup
by bechloe-angels
Summary: Beca's risky hot drink decision leaves her finding out just how dedicated Chloe is to her yellow cup.


**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote literally just then because it came into my head. I was thinking of turning this into a collection of one-shots from prompts, so if you'd like me to continue this, or have any prompts, message me on tumblr at ak47endrick - and enjoy!**

* * *

Beca sighed as she dumped her bag in the doorway of the Bellas house before making her way to the living room. She'd had a particularly gruelling day at her internship, in which she did nothing but get coffee orders and spin around in her swivel chair until she got so dizzy she almost blanked out - though she's still unsure if it was from the spinning, or just the general monotony of her tasks.

Sliding onto the couch, Beca reminded herself that if she just stuck at it, she might have an actual chance to make music with Residual Heat down the track. If she didn't, hey she still had acapella right?

Beca scoffed at the thought. She couldn't wait to be out of here as soon as possible.

Closing her eyes and rubbing the sides of her head with her palms, she felt a dip in the couch next to her.

"Hey BM, harsh day as a big shot music producer?" Amy asked, poking her finger at Beca's ribs.

"Not in the mood Amy." Beca replied swatting the hand away but keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Woah, just trying to lighten the mood Beca. It's gloomier then my great aunt's funeral in here." Amy said, raising her arms up as if impersonating a ghost.

"Amy I just need some alone time- to figure some stuff out in my head, ok?" Beca replied, opening her eyes and turning her expressionless gaze to meet the Australian's.

"All right Becs." Amy said patting the brunette's knee. "Do you want me to fix you a hot chocolate? I was coming down to get myself one, actually. They always cheer me up when I'm having a bad case of the blues."

Beca paused for a moment before replying. "You know what Amy? That'd be great, thanks." Admittedly she was just going along with it so she could grab the drink and retire to her own room… Which she shared with Amy, shit.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon short stack." Amy said, as if reading Beca's thoughts. "But trust me," Amy leaned over and winked, "my hot chocolate's are a special family recipe, certain to make you feel better."

Beca frowned.

Amy stood up, pulling a reluctant Beca with her and led them into the kitchen. Beca moped over the counter while Amy prepared the drinks. Secretly, Beca was appreciative of the boisterous blonde for forcing her into conversation. As much as she'd hate to admit it, the company of the Bellas always did lighten her mood, and she was grateful for them.

Amy's voice pulled the brunette out of her thoughts, mumbling something about week old dishes in the sink. "What was that Amy?" Beca asked, deciding not to be rude and at least try to make an effort.

"Oh, nothing." Amy replied searching through the cupboards. "Just that someone's been neglecting their washing up duties and now there's only one clean mug left. Bet it was legacy." her eyes narrowed.

"That's ok Amy, I'll just have mine in a glass, whatever." Beca muttered, propping her chin between her hands, and leaning over the table.

"No, I mean there's literally nothing clean to drink out of except this mug and the yellow cup." Amy replied, raising her voice in clear distress over the situation.

Beca chucked, amused by Amy's discomfort over their kitchen supplies. "Chill out, just give it to me in the cup then," she said waving her arm towards the object.

"I don't know about that, Beca." Amy whispered, even though their conversation was clearly not being overheard. "That's Chloe's cup, she gets iffy about, you know, other people touching it."

"Seriously?" Beca replied unamused, "I'll drink the stuff and bring it straight back. Hell I'll even wash it. Chloe won't realise it's gone."

Amy looked unconvinced but poured the hot liquid into the cup anyway. "Alright short stack but if I see an angry redhead storming through the house I'm pointing her to your door." She said defensively, before turning to the other mug.

"Dude, we share a room." Beca pointed out, to which Amy replied with a wink, "ok your bed then."

Beca felt a sudden redness creep up her cheeks as Amy sauntered out of the kitchen. "Thank me later!" she yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, Beca woke to a loud thump coming from downstairs. She jolted up from her bed, realising she must have fallen asleep making a mix. Her computer was still on her lap and the light was blinding her sleepy eyes. She reached out to shut it while looking over to Amy's bed. The Australian was nowhere to be seen; probably out messing around with Bumper, she wouldn't be surprised.

Just as Beca began getting comfortable again, she heard what sounded like multiple objects being pushed violently over the wooden floorboards. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself out of her bed before making her way to the stairs. On her way across the room she noticed the now empty yellow cup sitting on her nightstand. Stumbling over Amy's countless shoes, she managed to pick it up. _May as well take it downstairs now,_ Beca thought as she padded down the staircase to inspect the offending noise. As Beca reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a single light on in the kitchen and a figure moving swiftly around, pulling open draws and rummaging through cupboards.

"Hey, what's happening down here?" Beca whisper called out as she walked towards the noise, trying not to wake the other Bella's. But then again this kitchen intruder was doing a pretty good job of it anyway.

The racket stopped. "Beca?" She heard a chocked cry come from the lit room. Beca moved through the hall to the kitchen doorway, only to be met with a very emotional looking Chloe practically lying on the floor with pots and pans scattered in every direction. Chloe looked up at her with pleading eyes, tears evident and streaming down her cheeks.

"Chloe," Beca breathed out moving towards her, "what are you-" before Beca was able to finish, Chloe scampered up and lunged at her, the force of her body throwing them both to the ground.

"Chloe what the hell!" Beca yelled, exasperated from the lack of air suddenly evident to her tiny frame.

Chloe on the other hand, kept Beca pinned down with one hand on her chest and moved so that her legs were on either side of the brunette's body. She looked like a lion that had just claimed its prey. And that's exactly how Beca felt.

"You have my cup!" Chloe yelled back, clearly fuming as she snatched it out of Beca's hand. "This is **my** cup, no one touches it but me." Chloe huffed crossing her arms over her chest. She gave Beca the raised eyebrow waiting for her explanation.

At this moment, Beca, still extremely overwhelmed by the situation came to her senses that Chloe, **the** Chloe Beale that she's been seriously high key crushing on for the past three years, was practically straddling her in the middle of their kitchen. Watching Chloe lean over her, flushed, with her arms crossed, suddenly drove Beca's heartbeat to borderline cardiac arrest. _Control yourself, Mitchell!_ Beca scolded as she immediately regretted looking into Chloe's bright blue questioning eyes (they turned her to mush).

"I- um, well I- uh," Beca muttered incomprehensibly, while trying to look anywhere but at the gorgeous redhead on top of her, who she didn't think could look any more breath-taking then she did at this moment. Maybe because she was sitting on Beca's diaphragm and she was having trouble breathing.

"I- uh," Beca mentally kicked herself to remember how to form words, before she rushed out, "I'm really sorry Chloe, I- Amy was making me a hot chocolate and this was the only available cup because, well, you know all the dishes are in the sink and I'm really sorry, I know this is your cup and I hate myself that I'm just now realising that you've practically destroyed the kitchen looking for it and it's all my fault I just-"

Beca was cut off by soft lips pressed against hers.

It took Beca a few moments for her brain to kick in before realising **Chloe** was **kissing her** , and shit she should kiss her back. Beca pressed her lips against the redhead's with just as much force and let a small moan slip out of her mouth at the surprise turn of events. She felt Chloe's tongue dart out and swipe against her bottom lip, which caused Beca to moan somewhat louder and grant access to her mouth. Beca's arms instructively wrapped around Chloe's neck and she tanged her hands in Chloe's fiery locks.

The two separated for air a few minutes later, Chloe pulling back slightly, her eyes remaining closed. The redhead hummed in content as she leaned in again; peppering light kisses to Beca's lips as if to draw out the moment as long as possible.

"Mmm. What's. Happening." Beca whispered between kisses as Chloe finally pulled back and opened her eyes, looking down at Beca in pure love and adoration. It took Beca's breath away for about the 3rd time that night alone.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, I thought I'd help you out." Chloe giggled, which made Beca blush and give her a small shove, "I am not cute." she looked away trying to hide her smile.

"Hey," Chloe said moving Beca's face back to look her in the eye, "I forgive you for taking my cup," she winked and Beca groaned thinking about how stupid she must have sounded before, trying to apologise. "And, if this is how taking my stuff ends up next time," Chloe leaned right down to whisper in Beca's ear, "then I won't complain." She finished with a light nip to Beca's earlobe, which caused the brunette to gasp lightly.

Chloe giggled again before her expression suddenly turned nervous, "I mean, if that's what you want… If you want this to happen again then-"

"Hey." Beca hushed, reaching out to link their fingers. "This is all I've ever wanted," she whispered with a smile, before pulling Chloe down to reconnect their lips once again.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
